


"Bastano due dita"

by PennaPerversa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Porn, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sex, Sexting, Tail Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennaPerversa/pseuds/PennaPerversa
Summary: I suoi seni erano così ben accolti all'interno dell'intimo che sembrava dipinto su tela.“Ti piace?”chiese.Io mi ero già perso tra le pieghe del pizzo.Non avevamo vergogna.“I tuoi seni sono incantevoli...quanto vorrei poter leccare la punta dei tuoi capezzoli con la lingua.”





	"Bastano due dita"

" **Bastano due dita** "

_Un racconto erotico di PennaPerversa_

* * *

Non avevo nulla da fare, in realtà era un pomeriggio come un altro.

Mi sono buttato sul divano, così pesantemente da fare un tonfo assordante.

Avevo ancora il pigiama addosso, non mi ero curato di darmi una sistemata, era domenica e non avevo nessuno così ansioso di farmi visita.

Accendo la tv e faccio zapping a caso, non c'era nulla da vedere ma volevo dedicarmi al dolce ozio.

Avevo il telefono poggiato sul tavolo al centro della stanza, erano pochi metri dal divano in cui mi ero buttato e ad un certo punto una piccola vibrazione che fa tremare il tavolo due volte cattura la mia attenzione.

Mi alzo quasi riluttante.

Afferro il telefono, penso “Sarà sicuramente Giulia”, la mia fidanzata, lo sblocco con un movimento swipe del pollice destro, abbasso la tendina dello schermo per leggere le notifiche e leggo “Un messaggio da Alice”.

Diciamo che è un'amica molto speciale...mettiamola così.

> “ _Ehi ciao! Come va? Chiuso in casa come sempre_?” mi scrive.
> 
> “ _Come vuoi che vada...al solito, non c'è male_.”
> 
> “ _Sai, ero uscita a comprare qualcosa da mettere per queste feste, ho visto un completino molto eccitante...ho pensato a te_.”
> 
> “ _Oh..._ ”
> 
> “ _Di pizzo rosso..._ ”
> 
> “ _Pizzo rosso..._ ” mi mordevo senza accorgermene il labbro inferiore.
> 
> “ _Qualche merlettino, c'è un giro di nastro bordeaux che incornicia il seno..._ ”

Mi piace il giro di nastro che incornicia il seno.

> “ _Ho visto che c'è uno slip a perizoma abbinato...sembra molto stuzzicante. Vorrei fartelo vedere_.”
> 
> “ _Vuoi passare più tardi_?” dico subito.
> 
> “ _Veramente, volevo fartelo vedere ora. Ma se sei impegnato, ritento quando sarò più fortunata_.”
> 
> “ _No no assolutamente, lo sai che il mio tempo è tuo..._ ”
> 
> “ _Bene. Non mi resta che trovare un camerino..._ ”

Mi accomodo ancora di più sul divano.

Mi arriva una prima foto.

La apro frettolosamente con un tocco.

Ritrae il suo seno, perfetto, roseo, il pizzo rosso lasciava trasparire i capezzoli turgidi, erano così tondi e duri che sembrano bucare il ricamo.

I suoi seni erano così ben accolti all'interno dell'intimo che sembrava dipinto su tela.

> “ _Ti piace?_ ” chiese.

Io mi ero già perso tra le pieghe del pizzo.

Non avevamo vergogna.

> “ _I tuoi seni sono incantevoli...quanto vorrei poter leccare la punta dei tuoi capezzoli con la lingua_.”

Aveva un seno da scopare, sembravano fatti apposta per spalmarci il cazzo in mezzo.

Duri, alti, sodi, di una terza abbondante, tondi, capezzoli di media grandezza.

Quanto avrei voluto sputarci sopra e riempirli del sapore del mio cazzo.

> “ _Ah ah, non ho ancora mandato gli slip!_ ”

Io avevo già inserito la mia mano sinistra all'interno dei pantaloni del pigiama, avevo sollevato le mutande e avevo afferrato il mio cazzo duro, bastava poco con Alice, bastava una frase, una foto anche non particolarmente spinta a farmi crescere un bozzo nei pantaloni.

> “ _Aspetto te..._ ” dissi, incoraggiato.

Una seconda foto fa capolino sullo schermo.

Aveva utilizzato l'autoscatto questa volta, aveva posizionato il telefono sullo sgabello del camerino in modo che potesse inquadrare il culo e aveva poi scattato.

Il pizzo rosso delle mutandine guarniva quelle natiche perfettamente tonde e rosa, aveva le mani poggiate superbamente sui fianchi, spingeva il culo verso l'esterno e dallo spazio che si era formato tra le cosce potevo vedere benissimo la sua piccola passera raccolta nel ricamo.

Avevo il cazzo così duro che quasi quasi mi scoppiava in mano, avevo incominciato a segarmi con più impegno dopo aver visto la foto del suo culo, un culo che, cazzo... non avevo mai potuto fottere perché lei non me l'aveva mai permesso.

Mi segavo con una voglia di metterglielo tra le cosce indescrivibile.

> “ _Allora...come ti sembra? Sono abbastanza porca per te_?”
> 
> “ _Così mi farai morire..._ ”
> 
> “ _Oh...ma davvero..._ ”
> 
> “ _Alice...per favore_.”

Mi segavo sempre più forte.

> “ _Che ne diresti se adesso, con questo sensualissimo intimo addosso, ti mandassi un video_?”
> 
> “ _Un video_...?”
> 
> “ _Un video mentre ti faccio vedere come mi masturbo... per te_ ”
> 
> “ _Oddio si...cazzo...si_ ”
> 
> “ _Potrei strofinarmi queste bellissime mutandine in mezzo alla figa, potrei aprirla per bene e strofinare il pizzo sul mio clitoride...Vorresti vedere come lo faccio_?”
> 
> “ _Oddio santo si, fammi vedere_...”
> 
> “ _Mmmmh...adesso la apro per bene...per te_ ”

Mi stavo segando così velocemente che la saliva che sputavo continuamente sul cazzo per lubrificarlo si asciugava in pochissimo tempo.

> “ _Ti prego...ti prego._..”

Un breve video si carica sulla chat.

Lo apro dondolante con la mano destra mentre la sinistra continuava a tirare su e giù la pelle del mio cazzo.

Avevo la sua passera davanti agli occhi.

La porzione di mutandine di pizzo rosso che copriva il davanti era stata letteralmente ridotta ad un filo che man mano lei, con l'aiuto delle dita, andava strofinandosi sul clitoride...il pizzo rosso scorreva tra le piccole e le grandi labbra della sua figa, andava avanti e tornava indietro, sembrava volerle scopare...

Con le dita, verso la fine del video, spostava le mutandine da un lato e con lentezza ed estrema sensualità, si ficcava dentro il dito medio della mano sinistra...

Stavo per morire.

Usciva e rientrava, usciva e rientrava...lo metteva in bocca, lo succhiava, e lo rientrava.

Avevo il cazzo durissimo.

Ero totalmente rapito dai movimenti delle sue piccole labbra sotto il tocco delle sue dita.

Era così... lo usciva e lo entrava, lo usciva e lo entrava, lo metteva in bocca, lo succhiava e lo entrava di nuovo, con più foga, con più voglia, e io mi segavo, mi segavo continuamente, non riuscivo a smettere, avevo il cazzo così fottutamente duro che mi faceva male.

Volevo sborrare...volevo sborrarle su quella figa aperta, volevo sborrarle sulla figa e inzuppare il cazzo nel mio sperma...

Dio, stavo morendo.

> ” _Ti piace quello che vedi?_ ”
> 
> ” _Sto morendo letteralmente_...”

Ero riuscito a fare un fosso tra i cuscini del divano.

> ” _Vorresti vedermi squirtare...? Lo farei solo per te._..”

Oddio.

> ” _Si...si, cazzo se lo voglio_!”

Mi arriva un secondo video.

Lo apro.

Aveva le cosce completamente aperte, era accovacciata sulle ginocchia, gambe vogliosamente divaricate, la figa arrossata, sembrava si fosse masturbata violentemente nella pausa tra un video e l'altro.

Voleva essere scopata per bene.

Adesso, l'indice e il medio della sua mano sinistra la scopavano come avrei voluto scoparla io, la penetravano violentemente affondando tra gli umori della sua passera umida...

Era completamente bagnata...

Grondava in modo così abbondante che per non sprecarne neanche una goccia mi sarei posizionato lì sotto con la bocca spalancata.

Bagnata...gocciolante...arrossata.

Sarebbe stato fottutamente poetico metterle il cazzo dentro.

Dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, le dita uscivano completamente dal suo buco umido e ci rientravano penetrandola in profondità.

Stavo letteralmente per venire.

La sentivo ansimare nel video, sospirava affannosamente e cercava di affogare i gemiti più intensi mentre si violentava con due dita nel camerino del negozio.

La mia mano sinistra stringeva con fermezza l'asta del cazzo, con i movimenti stimolavo la cappella con l'incavo del dorso della mano, mi stavo segando così intensamente che avevo la mente persa.

Aumenta il ritmo della sua mano sinistra, le dita la penetrano sempre più violentemente, aveva la passera esausta.

Il mio cazzo e la sua figa umida sembravano danzare allo stesso ritmo.

Ci siamo masturbati insieme per qualche secondo.

Secondi immensi.

In un attimo la sua figa si contrae e un getto di pioggia trasparente sbatte sul pavimento del camerino.

Metà del video immortalava la lunghezza del suo piacere liquido.

Il suo sesso gonfio pulsava in una maniera indescrivibile, dalla sua fessura stanca un getto violentissimo continuava a fuoriuscire mentre le sue dita violentavano buco e clitoride un po' per volta.

Il suo succo era così abbondante che una pozza sul pavimento si allargava velocemente, lo schermo del telefono godeva dei suoi umori caldi e io, col cazzo ormai in fiamme, eiaculavo il mio seme tiepido sullo schermo dello smartphone...

Ero esausto.

Ero così affamato che con la punta del cazzo ho strofinato la sborra sul fermo immagine della sua passera arrossata e gonfia.

Dio...con lei è sempre così.

Mi allontano un attimo dal telefono per pulirmi.

> _“Allora che dici...lo compro questo completino_?” scrive.
> 
> “ _Prendilo. La prossima volta però ti scopo con questo addosso_.”

_**P.p.**_


End file.
